Eloise and the Voice of the Forest
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Princess Celestia comes to Paris to bring Eloise to Planet Blanc and has news that she is now allowed to go on Pokemon adventures with her cousins as they are going to meet one known as Celebi. They then go with their friends to Arborville where a boy from 40 years ago named Sam is in need of their help as Celebi is currently being hunted by one known as the Iron Masked Marauder.
1. Chapter 1

In Paris, Tech was tutoring Eloise as he did from now on and replaced her former 'mean and boring' tutor, Phillip. Phillip was a little sad to lose his agreement with Darla, but in a way, he was also relieved, because then, he wouldn't have to deal with Eloise's misbehavior again. Eloise also loved Tech's tutoring a lot better and she found herself understanding things better and found learning to be a little more fun with the futuristic coyote teaching her. Darla and Urchin decided to spend the day together to let Tech and Eloise have their time, of course along with Skipperdee, Ditto, and Weenie.

"If only you could've been in the tower more, El," Tech smiled to the blonde girl. "Akito and Estelle loved it, especially Vincent's girlfriend, Jenny."

"It sure has been a while since we last saw the Loonatics," Eloise agreed. "Besides you of course."

"I wonder how the Fudo siblings are doing." Tech said.

"You think Mother and Daddy will let us visit my cousins?" Eloise spoke up.

"Sure... After you finish your science homework." Tech smirked.

Eloise hid an eye roll to that and she did her schoolwork at the desk the coyote had made for her as opposed to sitting on the floor while he would sit in a chair above her like with Phillip. "I've been trying to train Ditto too, I hope I can meet Ash, Misty, and Brock like the others."

"Maybe someday." Tech smiled to her.

"Or maybe sooner than you think." Celestia's voice said.

Eloise looked around as she thought she heard a voice. Her Pokemon, pug dog, and turtle seemed to have the same feeling.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Cafe..._**

"Oh, Urchin, this was such a lovely date..." Darla smiled to her husband. "It's great to do things with you like this now that we're finally married."

"I know the feeling." Urchin smiled.

The two clinked their tea cups together and took another sip as they enjoyed Paris together as a couple for a change instead of Darla being in the place alone all the time due to her fashion job which made her leave Eloise in New York and Urchin in Atlantica.

"Eloise should go out with her friends sometime, we've been here quite a while," Urchin suggested. "Her cousins too. I mean, remember when we were kids and we had adventures?"

"Yeah, but we'll have to wait until someone invites her," Darla understood. "I wonder what those Loonatics have been up to since Ace and Lexi got married?"

"Who knows?" Urchin shrugged before he saw a light shinning as bright as Celestia.

Darla wondered what he saw, then looked in his gaze as she also saw a bright light. Could it had been the alicorn princess from Equestria? And where it was along with Tech, Eloise, Ditto, Weenie, and Skipperdee.

"Celestia...?" Darla asked as Urchin held Eloise close in his arms.

"Oh, Darla, look at how much you've grown." Celestia smiled to the all grown up blonde woman.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" Darla smiled.

"It is your daughter's time." Celestia replied.

"Time?" Urchin asked.

"Yes, she has her own Pokemon, so she must venture with the Ketchum siblings and their friends, just like her cousins." Celestia informed with a nod.

"Will my cousins be there with me?" Eloise smiled.

"Of course they will since this is a Pokemon adventure after all," Celestia said. "Also, there'll be a little reunion on the way before you go though, please allow me to take you there."

The family then was with Eloise this time as they were sent to a distant planet in the future, it looked odd at first, but after thinking for a minute, Eloise knew exactly where they were. The others were already there, but they were hiding and being quiet as they were going to plan a surprise for a certain couple who was not there yet.

* * *

"We're on Planet Blanc." Ditto smiled.

"Shh!" the others shushed before whispering.

"What's going on?" Eloise asked her cousins.

"We are planning a surprise for Ace and Lexi." Felicity whispered.

"They're coming back from the hospital." Vincent added in.

"Why?" Eloise whispered back. "What happened?"

"We don't know, but Lexi had an appointment, though I have a strong feeling." Akito said.

"I feel it too." Estelle agreed.

Duck was on look out, then looked to the others. "They're here!"

"Quick, hide." Jenny whispered before she grabbed him and pulled him down.

Duck yelped and flopped down.

* * *

It was then pitch dark as the Bunny couple came home and flicked on the lights which had the kids, Pokemon, and Loonatics pop out. "SURPRISE!"

"Whoa!" Lexi blinked, but then smiled. "Oh, you guys..." she then did a double take once she saw the human kids. "Oh, my gosh, guys, it's been too long!"

"Yeah, sorry we haven't been visiting more often." Akito said.

"Great to see ya kids again," Ace smiled. "How's your own time been?"

"Oh, just same old same old..." Vincent shrugged. "Kinda stale compared to our adventures in the 28th century with you guys."

"Well, it's good to have you back," Lexi beamed. "Um, where's Zadavia, Ixta, and Captain Planet?"

"Oh, they'll be right here later, they're picking up a cake, I hope it's not coconut, I really hate coconut, ick!" Rev muttered.

"There is actually something new." Estelle smiled as she and her brothers and Felicity brought out their Pokeballs.

"What have you kids been up to since you went back home?" Lexi smiled back, looking excited about the Pokeballs.

"We've been on many adventures." Akito said.

They soon let out their Pokemon. The Pokemon did their usual cries once they were out and about.

"Not just me with Ditto after Princess Ixta gave him to me." Eloise smiled as her new Pokemon sat on top of her head as usual.

The kids then introduced their Pokemon and introduced them to the Loonatics in return. And where Felicity even explained how she got her Mismagius.

"So, when was the last time ya saw these Pokemon friends?" Ace asked.

"At Christmas, we were hoping to see them again until Princess Celestia brought us here for your surprise party." Akito smiled.

"Wait, didn't we also see them that one time when we also got to meet the clone Pokémon and MewTwo?" Estelle asked.

"You remember that...?" Mo asked her daughter in surprise.

"Of course I do, only those that would use the information of MewTwo's location for evil would forget." Estelle said.

"We'll discuss that later, it's party time!" Ace smirked.

* * *

There was then music and a while later, Zadavia, Captain Planet, and Princess Ixta finally came with the cake which was vanilla so it would be to everyone's liking.

"Ixta!" Ditto slithered up to his former owner/trainer.

"Hey, Ditto, you being a good boy for Eloise?" Ixta smiled to her former Pokemon.

"I sure am and having lots of fun." Ditto smiled.

"Good." Ixta smiled back proudly.

"I got to meet a prince too." Ditto then said.

"A prince?" Ixta asked.

"The Prince of Kushin came to the hotel and we had the most absolute fun!" Eloise beamed about Leon, she seemed to blush though while talking about him however.

"So, Uncle Planet, how have things been between you and Zadavia?" Akito asked.

"Oh, they're going very well, thank you," Captain Planet smiled down to his great-nephew. "Don't get me wrong, I was happy before, but it's even better to have Zadavia there with me."

"Likewise." Zadavia agreed.

"So have you two kissed yet?" Estelle smiled.

Captain Planet and Zadavia blushed to that question.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Estelle giggled to their reactions.

Captain Planet and Zadavia blushed once again at that. Akito and Estelle giggled to them.

"I sometimes have to tell them to get a room." Ixta smirked to the twins.

"So, what were the results?" Duck asked Ace and Lexi.

"Well, turns out that my tiredness makes sense..." Lexi replied. "I know this is gonna surprise you all, but... Pretty soon, Ace and I will be hearing the pitter patter of little feet."

"You mean, you're-" Urchin asked.

Lexi smiled and nodded. "I'm due in a couple of months."

This caused for everyone there to cheer. Ace and Lexi smiled to each other, Lexi seemed to have joyful tears in her eyes. Everybody sent their congratulations of course.

"And get this," Lexi said to Akito and Estelle. "I'm having twins!"

"We know." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"Ya do?" Ace asked.

"We're not sure how it happened, but after we came back home after our last mission together, they came from the further future to meet us, they were named Apollo and Diana." Estelle explained.

"Those names actually fit them perfectly." Lexi said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ace agreed.

Akito and Estelle then hugged the Bunny couple.

* * *

Duck cut the cake. "Alright, who wants the first slice?"

Slam reached out, then took the whole cake and ate it, leaving one slice behind which made everyone glare to him since the cake was for everybody.

"Slam!" Atticus glared.

"Sorry." Slam smiled sheepishly.

Atticus sighed and shook his head before using his magic to make more cake for everyone. Everyone thanked Atticus so they could enjoy the cake and luckily, Slam didn't eat this one.

"So, Eloise, how's tutoring with Tech going?" Felicity asked.

"It's so much more fun." Eloise smiled which slightly surprised that Eloise said that about being tutored.

"Somehow, I knew Tech would be a better fit with you." Akito said.

"So, your daughter doesn't go to school?" Lexi asked.

"Eloise 'absolutely dislikes' school," Darla replied. "So that's why I had hired Phillip who had went to college with Atticus before he went to Princeton."

"So how did Philip not work out for her?" Duck asked.

"In Eloise's words, he was basically mean and boring," Darla shrugged, not really knowing of Phillip's sessions with her daughter since she was in Paris at the time. "Apparently she had a lack of focus and her behavior was rather intolerable at times."

"She gets that from me." Urchin smiled sheepishly.

"Really? Because I haven't had any trouble with her." Tech said.

"You must be special." Darla said.

"It's only for an hour and a half, but she never seems to want me to go when we're done." Tech said with a smile.

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

* * *

"So what's this about a Pokémon adventure?" Eloise smiled at Celestia.

"Do either of you know what a Celebi is?" Celestia quizzed the kids on their Pokemon trivia.

"I do!" the Fudo twins beamed.

"Umm..." Celestia smirked as she put her hoof up and then pointed to the girl. "Estelle."

"Celebi is a green fairy-like creature. It has round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It has a round head that comes to a curved point. It has large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae with blue tips." Estelle said.

The others clapped while Estelle curtsied to the others for her knowledge.

"So then is that Pokémon who we will meet?" Akito smiled.

"Yes, it is, I believe you've all encountered one during Christmas when you met King Adam and Queen Belle." Celestia replied.

"Yeah, they took us back to 'The Enchanted Christmas' back when the castle was still cursed." Estelle nodded in memory.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"That is the newest Pokemon you will meet." Celestia told the kids.

"What did it evolve from?" Felicity asked. "And what will it then become?"

"Actually, Celebi don't evolve to or from anything." Celestia informed.

"It's true." The Fudo twins said.

"Whoa." Felicity blinked.

"That's wonderfully unusual." Eloise commented about Celebi.

"I'll send you all to your friends after the party." Celestia told the kids.

"Aww..." the Loonatics frowned about the human kids leaving so soon.

"We'll visit every once and a while." Akito said.

"But ya kids just got here!" Duck frowned.

"Duck, I didn't know you cared." Jenny smirked.

"I-I don't, it just seems unfair," Duck said. "I mean, why can't we come along?"

"Frankly I didn't think you would be interested." Celestia commented.

"Well, I'd like to come," Ixta said as she stood beside Eloise. "I did have my own Pokemon before I saw he looked happier with Eloise and I was more close with my pet Tweetums."

"Great, oh, before anything else; Eloise, you will need your own Pokeballs and Pokedex just like your cousins." Celestia said.

"Yes, you need more than just Ditto's." Ixta agreed.

"Thanks, Ixta." Eloise smiled to the alicorn princess and once evil queen's granddaughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the party was over, they were all ready.

"Congratulations on your new babies." Mo smiled to Ace and Lexi.

"Thank you." Ace and Lexi smiled.

"Good luck, twins can be a handful sometimes, but they become natural best friends." Atticus advised.

"Though our children know twins that usually get into fights with each other." Mo then added in, referring to Phil and Lil DeVille.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

'I'm sure we can manage, Docs." Ace smiled.

"So how many of us are going?" Duck asked.

"Well, I guess I better go to keep an eye on Eloise for you guys." Tech said to Darla and Urchin.

"Oh, are you sure?" Darla asked. "We could do it, we're her parents after all."

"No, no, I insist." Tech said.

"Well..." Urchin rubbed his arm.

"You two should catch up anyway..." Tech insisted. "You haven't done much together in six years since your daughter's been born."

"He's right, right, right." Eloise agreed.

Darla and Urchin giggled as Eloise had picked up saying things three times like Nanny would.

"Alright, you have fun with your cousins now." Darla hugged Eloise nice and tight.

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte decided to not come along either. The Pokemon adventures were mostly for their children due to their connection with Ash, Emi, Misty, Brock, and others. Tech decided to go for adult supervision and the other Loonatics decided to come along too since it had been a while since they last had an adventure with the kids. Ixta even came along, Captain Planet and Zadavia cautioned her to be careful and were surrogate parents for her since she had been raised by Queen Grannicus.

"I will." Ixta smiled.

Captain Planet and Zadavia hugged Ixta and let her go off with the others.

"She's such a good girl..." Zadavia smiled fondly to the teenage ex-princess.

"She sure is." Captain Planet smiled in agreement.

The two then smiled to each other as they held each other. The adults then went to do their own thing while Celestia went back home until the adventure would be over and she would bring the kids back home.

* * *

The kids were telling the Loonatics all about Pokemon and their friend Ash Ketchum who was determined to be the very best Pokemon trainer with Pikachu.

"Sounds like he's determined to make his dream come true." Lexi said.

"No one is more determined than Ash." Akito agreed.

"Don't forget his sister Emi, Misty, and Brock." Estelle then added in.

"How could I forget about Emi?" Akito smiled.

"It would be hard for him to forget." Estelle smirked.

Akito blushed to that since this was Emi they were talking about.

"Ya sure yer gonna be okay with travelin', Lex?" Ace asked his wife.

"Ah, Ace, don't worry, I'll be fine." Lexi promised.

"Alright then." Ace said.

* * *

Eventually, the kids smiled as they ran into their traveling friends. Everyone greeted each other and embraced each other once they were reunited.

"What're you guys up to?" Jenny smiled.

"We're on our way to the next gym." Ash informed.

"Mind if we come with you?" Estelle asked.

"Not at all." Ash smiled.

"You know your company is all for the better." Misty agreed.

"We're gonna catch a boat in a bit." Brock told the others.

"So, um, who are these guys?" Emi asked about the Loonatics.

"These are our friends, the Loonatics," Vincent introduced. "Ace and Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Rev Runner, and Tech E. Coyote."

"It's nice to meet you all." Emi smiled to the Loonatics.

"Likewise, so this is the famous Emi Ketchum we've heard so much about." Lexi smiled which made Akito blush.

"That's me." Emi smiled back.

"So how are we getting to the next gym?" Vincent asked.

"We have to take a boat, there'll be other people with us." Brock replied.

"Oh, a boat...?" Lexi asked anxiously since she got seasick easily and it didn't help that she was pregnant now.

"We better get Lexi some medicine for seasickness." Akito said.

"Here," Felicity took out a bottle. "I have some spare from my mother."

"Thanks." Lexi said.

Felicity took one pill and gave the bottle to Lexi. Lexi smiled as she then accepted the medicine.

"So, you're the one who also has a Vulpix." Jenny smiled to Brock.

"Yep, but it's back with it's original trainer." Brock said.

"Aren't you the original trainer?" Jenny asked out of confusion.

"Not exactly." Brock said.

"So, where is your Vulpix then?" Vincent asked.

"He's back with her right now." Brock said.

"Her?" the others asked.

"I got her from a Pokemon Breeder named Suzie," Brock told the others. "I do miss him a lot, but that's his home."

"Oh, well, I guess this way it'll be less confusing." Vulpix smiled as he was going to be the only Vulpix on the team now.

"Yeah." Eloise nodded.

"So, you owned a Ditto?" Misty asked Ixta.

"It was a gift for me back when I moved in with my queen grandmother," Ixta informed. "I did love him, but I was closer with my pet canary."

"It's true." Ditto said in Pokémon language.

Ixta smiled to the Pokemon as he had fun with Eloise like he had before ever since she had taken him as her own.

"Well, this is Togepi." Misty introduced her Pokemon to the former princess.

"Aw! He's so adorable!" Ixta smiled.

Togepi giggled and chirped to Ixta.

"Aw! He likes you." Misty smiled.

"I like him," Ixta smiled back as she held out her hands. "Mind if I hold him for a little bit?"

Misty smiled and handed her Pokemon to the girl.

"Hello!" Ixta cooed as she picked up Togepi and held him in her hands gently.

Togepi smiled back up at her.

* * *

Ash then walked with Pikachu.

"Where are you going?" Emi asked.

"I'm gonna go explore, don't worry, I'll be back long before the boat comes." Ash replied with a smile.

"I'll come with you." Akito said.

"Yeah!" Pikachu beamed about Akito coming with them to explore the area before they would go to the next gym.

"Come on then." Ash smiled to him.

Akito then followed Ash and Pikachu to explore.

"Well, someone sure seems excited about Akito coming along." Estelle said.

"Well, Akito and Ash are pretty good friends." Emi agreed.

"And they are so much a like a little." Vincent said.

"Yeah, they kinda are." Misty agreed.

"I wonder how soon until Ash reunites with Serena?" Estelle muttered quietly about Ash's future with a certain old friend of his.

"I don't know." Emi whispered back.

Estelle looked up.

"Yes, I heard that." Emi smirked.

"So, do you remember Serena?" Estelle asked.

"Not a whole lot since I wasn't old enough back then, but I remember Ash talking about her when he came home." Emi smiled.

"He must have been in love." Estelle said.

"That's what it sounded like to me," Emi agreed. "She sounds wonderful based on what I hear."

"I wonder if he will remember her." Estelle said.

"I kinda hope he does, I'd really like to meet Serena." Emi agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, the boat came and everyone was rushing over to get aboard. However, Ash, Akito, and Pikachu had still not come back.

"Where are those guys?" Ace asked. "We gotta get movin' or else we'll get left behind."

"I have a sinking feeling that Ash might have been challenged into a Pokémon battle." Emi sighed.

"Sounds like Ash and Akito to me." Estelle agreed.

"Brock and I better send out our Crobats and see if we can find them." Emi said.

Brock and Emi nodded in agreement with the suggestion, then sent out their Crobats to find Ash, Akito, and Pikachu as it was time to go.

* * *

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Akito smirked as he stood on the other side with Pikachu, Larvitar, and Ash. "I may be a detective's son, but I'm one great Pokemon trainer for my age!"

"Yeah, we can take you on!" Ash added in.

"Alright then, let's make this a two-on-two." A male Pokémon trainer smirked before he tossed out two Pokeballs.

"Ya ready, Larvitar?" Akito smiled to his Pokemon.

"Ready, Dad." Larvitar nodded.

"Alright, Pikachu, let's go!" Ash then said about his Pokemon.

The two Pokémon were a Croconaw and a Houndour.

"Croconaw, huh?" Ash commented. "Never battled one of those before, how 'bout you, Akito?"

"Nope never," Akito shook his head. "And a Houndour looks more menacing, but not as menacing as its evolved form."

Pikachu and Larvitar ran to take on the Croconaw and Houndour.

"Larvitar, use Hidden Power!" Akito ordered.

Pikachu jumped on Croconaw's back and used his Thundershock while Larvitar attacked Houndour. And where both attacks hit both Pokémon. The other Pokemon then threw off their enemies quickly. A woman was watering her plants through her window with a Pichu on her back until she looked down with her Pokemon to see the battle down below.

"Okay, now use Dig." Akito said.

The Croconaw tried to bite at Pikachu as Larvitar dug against the Houndour. Soon enough, the enemy Pokemon were getting worn out and Pikachu and Larvitar proved to be better opponents than expected. The two Crobats soon found them.

"Oh, we gotta go!" Ash told their new oponnents.

"See ya later!" Akito said as he then ran with Larvitar, knowing where the Crobats had come from.

The two Crobats soon flew back to where they came from. The horn for the boat was blaring and it was about to cast off to go to its next location.

"We'll never make it in time!" Ash panicked.

"Oh, yes we will." Akito said as he flew over to the gang while using magic to make Ash, Pikachu, and Larvitar float next to him.

"Whoa!" Ash and Pikachu yelped.

"Gangway!" Akito laughed as this was a breeze for him.

* * *

Brock, Misty, Emi, and the others were getting tired of waiting, but then saw the others they were waiting for were now on the way.

"Nice flying, Akito!" Rev praised.

"I did not see that coming." Misty said.

Brock and Emi then returned their Crobats. They all then rushed for the boat just as a traveling vehicle was moving crates around the docks. The boat then took off as soon as they were aboard.

"In we go!" Akito called out.

They were then moving out into the water and Lexi quickly took the seasick medicine to soothe her stomach.

"We made it." Ash smiled.

"About time you guys showed." Emi smirked to her brother.

"We were challenged to a Pokémon battle; we couldn't turn him down." Ash said.

"Of course you couldn't." Emi rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Ah, you kids and your Pokemon battles." the ferryman smiled to them.

"I wonder what Pokémon we'll get to see." Akito smiled.

"So, sounds like you're all pretty interested in Pokemon, huh?" the ferryman asked.

"Yeah." Ash smiled and nodded.

"I come from a place just up the river," the ferryman told them. "And a lot of unusual ones live in the forest nearby."

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

Pikachu and Larvitar both soon turned to see a Pokémon. They then got everyone else's attention and the others looked to where the Pokemon were looking. They looked into the forest and saw the Pokemon before it then turned and ran off.

"Hey, was that a Pokemon?" Ace asked.

"Yeah and by the looks of it, that must have been a Suicune." Akito said.

"I know who we should see to officially find out." Ash decided.

* * *

They then contacted Professor Oak and described the Pokemon to him and he found a page with the battle monster's picture.

"That's it, Professor," Akito said. "It was a Suicune, wasn't it?"

 ** _"Yes, it was."_ ** Professor Oak confirmed.

"I knew it!" Akito cheered.

 ** _"Good eye, Akito."_** Professor Oak smiled.

"A Suicune, huh?" Misty asked.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Brock asked.

"It's a legendary Pokemon, very few trainers have seen it." The Fudo twins said.

 ** _"That's right,"_ ** Professor Oak agreed with them. **_""According to folk tales, Suicune personifies the North Wind and it's believed to have the power to purify to mind."_**

"Wow, I hope I get to see Suicune again," Ash sounded excited. "Sounds like it's a pretty cool one."

 ** _"Believe me, you kids, those tales are definitely true."_** Professor Oak replied.

"How do you know, Professor?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah, have you ever seen a Sweet... Whatever it is before?" Duck added in.

 ** _"Yes, I sure have, but only one time."_** Professor Oak smiled.

"Cool." Rev smiled back.

"Where?" Ace asked.

"Hey!" the ferryman called out to them group. "Guys, come on, we gotta go!"

"Okay! Uh,... Bye, Professor." Ash said and signed off so they could make it to the boat.

"Oh, I can't wait to capture another Pokemon." Eloise smiled.

"I know you can do it." Ditto smiled back down to the blonde girl.

Eloise smiled up to him as they rushed for the boat.

* * *

The boat was then speeding through the forest once they were all aboard.

"The quicker we get into that forest, the quicker we can look for those Pokemon." Ash smiled as they were all very excited.

"Yeah." Akito smiled.

"Let's bring out Ponyta." Larvitar smiled up to his father/trainer.

Akito nodded in agreement and sent out Ponyta. Ponyta did its battle cry and joined the others on the boat.

"When did you get a Ponyta?" Ash smiled.

"The same time I got my two Ralts." Estelle smiled.

"What are Ralts?" Ash asked.

"Oh, you guys haven't met the Ralts twins?" Estelle asked. "Here, let me show you," she then threw two Pokeballs to show the Ralts twins. "I got these two from Swan Lake during summer camp before we met the Care Bears."

"What are Care Bears?" Ash asked before he used his Pokedex to try to see if there was any information on them.

"They're not Pokemon, Ash," Akito said. "They're these bears who come from a mystical world known as Care-A-Lot and they make people happy and make friends. They knew our parents and Aunt Cherry too."

"Nice." Ash smiled, but then saw that there was no information on Ralts.

"What does it say about the Ralts?" Emi asked her brother.

"I'm not getting anything." Ash replied, strangely enough.

"Uh-oh, looks like I might have gotten two Pokemon from a different region." Estelle said.

"Well, they are from the Swan Lake adventure." Teddy remembered.

"Yes, it was so nice of the Fairy Queen to let me have them." Estelle smiled in memory.

"Yeah." Teddy smiled back.

Tech looked around. "Huh, could've sworn I heard someone screaming just now."

"You must be hearing things." Duck said.

"Hmm,..." Tech hummed then.

* * *

The boat was then going over near a waterfall.

"All right." the ferryman said, telling them that was their stop.

"What now?" Estelle asked.

"Don't worry, Estelle, you'll see." the ferryman said before pushing a button.

Balloons then appeared from the boat and floated them into the air so they could go over the waterfall.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"Amazing..." Tech couldn't believe it as the ferryman then took out a propeller while they hovered.

"How is this possible?" Rev asked.

The others laughed as they were high in the sky now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, we're here." the ferryman said.

"Uh, where is here exactly?" Lexi asked.

"Home." the man smiled as he took them through what looked like a village with tree houses.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"Where are we?" Slam asked.

"Welcome to Arborville." the man smiled as he then landed them in one tree house.

* * *

After landing, they were now free to explore the forests.

"I wonder what Pokemon we'll see." Estelle said.

"I wonder if any of them will accept me as their Super Cool Leader?" Duck wondered which made everyone roll their eyes at him.

"Stop right there!" a sharp female voice told them as they were coming close to one shelter.

The others looked up to see an older woman in a tree.

"I suppose you kids are going in the forest to look for Pokemon?" the woman firmly glared to them.

"Yes, we are." Estelle smiled.

"You're gonna love what you see in there." an older girl smiled to them.

"I love what I see here!" Brock jumped over to her while blushing. "My name's Brock and I'm studying to become a Pokemon Breeder, but my specialty is human relations. Please tell me your name!"

"My name is Diana," the girl replied. "And that's my grandma, she's been guarding the entrance to the forest since she was my age."

"It's nice to meet you, Diana." Vincent said.

"You're looking for the voice of the forest and if you hear it, stop and be still, or you will not get away." the old woman warned them.

"The voice of the forest?" Misty asked.

"It's an old village legend." Diana smiled.

"Yes it's a legend and a true one!" the woman glared. "If you hear the voice, stop where you are!"

"Oh, you must mean Celebi," Estelle smiled.

"Thanks for the warning, ma'am!" Ash called out before running ahead with Pikachu.

"Diana, why don't you come too and protect us?" Brock swooned.

"Oh, no you don't!" Emi glared as she then pulled Brock by the ear, bringing him along into the forest.

"Ow, Emi!" Brock cried out as he was pulled by her.

"Ash, slow down!" Emi called out as they were going with him through the forest entrance.

"Man, you're getting good when it comes to speed!" Rev said at Akito.

"Thanks." Akito smiled.

"I wonder what that Diana girl's grandmother meant about the voice of the forest?" Slam spoke up.

"Yeah, the sound of the trees, the water, or the voices of the Pokemon?" Jenny agreed.

"She was talking about Celebi." Akito said.

* * *

They then came into one part of the forest that had a glowing chasm over it.

"What is that?" Duck asked nervously. "Is that the voice of the forest?!"

"Come on!" Akito ran ahead with Larvitar.

"Akito, no!" Emi ran after him.

Ponyta ran ahead with him.

"Uh, shouldn't we stand still?" Duck scoffed.

Brock then found himself going after the others as well. Duck looked nervous, so he followed them so he wouldn't get left behind. They all ran to a bright glow as a brown-haired boy had appeared while hugging a green Pokemon.

"That's Celebi..." Emi noticed. "I remember from when we stayed at King Adam and Queen Belle's place for Christmas that year."

"Yeah, but we've never seen that boy before." Akito said.

The Celebi floated up and went to hide as the others rushed over.

"Hey, it's a kid," Ash knelt by the boy. "Is he okay?"

"He's still breathing." Misty noted.

"Let's take him back to Diana's house." Brock suggested.

"Good thinking, Brock." Eloise agreed.

"I'll carry him." Akito said.

* * *

Once they got a hold of the boy, they rushed over to find Diana so the boy could be taken care of properly.

"Oh, dear, what's happened?" Diana's grandmother asked.

"We found this kid." Akito said while carrying the boy on his back.

They soon heard groaning as the boy was waking up.

"What did you do with that Celebi?!" the boy yelled out as he got off of Akito then.

"Hey, we're trying to help you!" Akito glared back at the boy for being hostile.

"Akito, calm down." Estelle said.

"Who are you anyway?" Ash glared to the boy.

"Huh?" the boy looked lost. "Where am I? How'd I get here?"

"I carried you here on my back, that's how!" Akito glared.

"Can you tell us where you were before we found you with Celebi?" Estelle asked the boy.

Diana's grandmother came down with her, but she then ran to the boy and hugged him while looking emotional. "I can't believe it, it's really you!"

"Huh?" the boy glanced at her.

"You've come back!" Diana's grandmother smiled. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Wait, ma'am, do you know this boy?" Estelle asked.

"I told Diana a story about what happened when I was a young girl and a boy disappeared from the forest." Diana's grandmother replied.

"But this boy can't be him." Diana replied since the boy was only a child and her grandmother was, well, an old woman.

"Well, maybe it can't be, but it is." Diana's grandmother insisted.

Larvitar soon started to sniff something on the boy and where he soon grabbed something that looked kind of like a Pokeball.

"You're that girl who brought me a loaf of bread." the boy said to the old woman.

"Yes..." Diana's grandmother nodded.

* * *

They then went into the tree house as Diana's grandmother had items to give to the boy.

 _'That looks like a sketch pad.'_ Vincent said.

"This my sketch pad," the boy took the gift. "How...?"

"You went away on a 40 year long journey, young man." Diana's grandmother replied.

"40 years?" Lexi's eyes widened.

"But then this would make this boy as old as Professor Oak." Vincent said.

"Legend says that the Celebi will take a person and take them through time." Diana informed the others.

"So then Celebi must have sensed this boy was in danger and wanted to transport him to safety." Akito smiled.

The boy looked long and hard to his sketch pad as he was having memories of when the Celebi had made him time travel. "Where's Celebi?" he then asked. "What happened to Celebi? Was there a Pokemon with me in the forest?"

"I could've sworn I saw one with you when Akito ran ahead." Emi commented.

"We better go find Celebi, it must be frightened and hurt." Akito said.

"We know Celebi as the voice of the forest," Diana's grandmother said. "The one who protects it."

"They say that Celebi can travel through time," Diana added in. "You two must've been in danger and Celebi picked the fastest way to get you out of there."

"That would explain this." Larvitar said in Pokemon language as he showed them the Pokeball he had never seen before.

"Celebi must've taken you along with it." Tech thought logically.

"What's this?" Akito took the Pokeball. "Hey, it's a Pokeball."

"You've never seen one like it?" The boy asked.

"Nope and what's with this?" Eloise asked while pointing to the timer part of the Pokeball.

Tech took the Pokeball and decided to examine it. "Do Pokeballs have timers?"

"Not usually." Vincent replied.

"Wow, I must be in the future if Pokeballs look different." The boy said.

"Well, technically you are, the Celebi brought you 40 years into the future, anyway, we should get to know each other better, my name's Emi Ketchum and I'm gonna grow up to be the Pokemon Princess," Emi said. "What's your name, kid?"

"My name's Sam." the boy replied.

"My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon Breeder." Brock introduced himself.

"I'm Misty, my specialty's Water Pokemon." Misty introduced herself as she held Togepi in her arms.

"My name's Ash and I'm training to be a Pokemon Master." Ash introduced himself.

"I'm Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

After a long introduction, all of them were now going to find Celebi.

"Come on then, guys, let's jet!" Ace called out like in the good old days.

They soon went out to find Celebi.


	5. Chapter 5

"This way!" Pikachu said once he sensed something, then came off of Ash's head and led the others to one way.

This made the others follow the electric mouse Pokemon. They came up to giant fallen trees with forest based Pokemon on top of them and looking distressed.

"Celebi must be up on top." Akito said.

"Only one way to find out." Ash said as he started to climb up.

"I'm coming too!" Sam ran over to climb up with him.

"Who needs to climb?" Mismagius smirked as she flew upward with Felicity in her arms.

Akito soon flew up to the top as well.

"Ash climbs just like a Mankey." Misty smiled admirably.

"Well, he did always like to climb when he was younger." Emi said.

Sam was almost there until he slipped and almost fell until Akito helped him up.

"Sam, maybe you should stay down with the others." Ash suggested.

"No, I have to find Celebi," Sam replied. "I couldn't protect it before so I gotta help it now!"

The three of them soon got to the top.

"Take it easy, Sam, you're not as strong as I am." Akito said as he had already beat them to the top due to being him.

* * *

Eventually, when they all made it to the top, they saw numerous different Pokemon.

"Wow, that's a lot of Pokemon." Akito said.

The others then went to one hole and found the Celebi peacefully latched onto the trunk.

"Is this the Celebi?" Ash asked Sam.

"Mm-hmm," Sam smiled as he then reached out for the Pokemon. "Come on, Celebi..."

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Akito soothed the Pokemon.

The Celebi let out a scream which was strong enough to blow them all back, even Akito.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?!" Ash glared before getting back up and running back towards the Celebi.

Akito soon flew back to Celebi, not angry with it since Celebi was frightened.

* * *

"'Kito's going to evolve into a primate." Ace commented.

Lexi snorted with an eye roll.

* * *

"Hey, little guy... We're only trying to help you." Akito said to the Celebi.

Celebi soon used Frenzy Plant to attack the three of them.

"Whoa!" Akito yelped as they were whipped at from the plant vines. "It's like Pocahontas's grandmother against John Smith's friends."

Pikachu was about to use a thundershock on Celebi for harming his friends.

"No wait, Pikachu, don't attack Celebi!" Akito told him.

Pikachu then paused his attack instantly.

"Don't be mad at it, it's just afraid!" Sam said as he flinched from the attack.

"We've got to make it understand that we're its friends." Akito said.

"Okay... Here goes..." Ash said before putting on a friendly smile to the Pokemon. "Celebi, we're your friends."

"We don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna help you." Akito added in.

Celebi whimpered as it continued to let the vines whip them.

"I helped you before," Sam tried. "Don't you remember, Celebi? I helped you from that Pokemon hunter."

Celebi slowly opened its eyes as it calmed down a little. As it calmed down, so did the vines and they slowed down to stopping completely.

"You just need to take it easy." Ash smiled.

"We will too." Sam added in.

Akito reached out. Celebi flinched at first, but then calmed down as it was being pet by the boy.

"See? We're just here to help you." Akito soothed the Pokemon.

Sam giggled and then gently picked up the Pokemon in his arms. The other Pokemon gathered to see this. They soon got down from the fallen trees.

"You're safe with me, Celebi." Sam promised.

Celebi quietly purred while in his hold.

* * *

Once the others came down, they then moved back to Diana and her grandmother's.

"Oh, it's so cute." Lexi gushed to Celebi.

"It sure is." Estelle smiled in agreement.

"Brock, it seems really weak." Misty noted.

"Yeah, we better hurry," Brock suggested. "We'll take it to a Pokemon Center."

"Oh, poor thing..." Emi cooed to the poor Pokemon.

"As long as no one evil tries to get in our way, this should be easy." Rev said.

"Aw, come on, Rev, our enemies are back in Acmetropolis Maximum Security Prison, what could happen?" Ace replied.

"And besides, Jessie, James, and Meowth aren't threatening in the slightest." Akito said which made Emi laugh.

"What about those other two Team Rocket members?" Estelle asked.

"Okay, that might be a problem." Akito admitted.

* * *

A smoke bomb then came down to reveal Butch and Cassidy with another familiar stranger.

"Sorry, guys." Estelle said, worried she might have jinxed it.

"That's okay, Estelle." the others soothed.

"Who are they?!" Sam yelped at Butch and Cassidy.

"I'm sure they'll introduce themselves." Lexi said.

"Believe me they will..." Akito said.

Eloise froze up at the man who was with Team Rocket. "B-B-Brooks Oliver..." she whispered fearfully as she remembered that one Christmas at the Plaza when that man tried to marry the hotel owner's daughter before Bill stepped up.

Cassidy, Butch, and Brooks Oliver soon introduced themselves and where with the extra weight from their Raticate, the branch they were standing on broke. This made the kids laugh at their humiliation.

"Think they're gonna be okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"Unfortunately, yes." Misty said as she rushed him out.

"Come on, Eloise." Akito took his cousin's hand as she had frozen at the sight of Brooks Oliver.

"Remind me how I got stuck with you two?" Brooks Oliver asked.

"Hey, we busted you out of jail!" Cassidy glared. "At least we're more competent than Messy and Lames!"

"I'm starting think I was better off behind bars being outsmarted by a six-year-old, let alone you two, Cassidy and Bill." Brooks Oliver retorted.

"It's Butch!" Butch glared.

"Whatever." Brooks Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Those twerps got lucky this time, and as for you!" Cassidy glared to her Raticate before returning it to its Pokeball.


	6. Chapter 6

"We should be close by now." Estelle said.

"Hang in there, Celebi." Sam coaxed to the Pokemon in his arms.

"Look, that's the village up there!" Slam pointed out before them.

"We're almost there." Emi smiled.

However, as soon as they got there, a big machine stopped them.

"I've been looking for that little Celebi!" a man smiled darkly.

"Who are you?!" Ash demanded.

"A Pokemon lover." the man smirked.

"Yeah, right." Estelle scoffed.

"What does he want?!" Cassidy glared as she hid with the boys behind some trees.

"Looks like he's gonna try to steal our Pikachu away!" Butch growled.

"You idiots didn't you hear what he said? He wants the Celebi, not Pikachu." Brooks Oliver groaned.

The man took out a black sphere and threw it down before them. There was a black glow which then showed a big and dangerous Pokemon.

"What is that?!" Misty panicked.

"A Tyranitar," Brock noticed. "But there's something funny about it."

"Hyper Beam!" the man commanded his Pokemon.

"Watch out!" Estelle yelped.

The others rushed out of the way while Larvitar couldn't help but stare at the Tyranitar.

"Larvitar, what are you doing?! Get out of the way!" Pikachu told him.

Larvitar blinked, then ran with the others before he could get hurt.

"Are you sure that's not Godzilla?" Duck asked. "I mean... It kinda looks like him... Only, kinda smaller, I guess?"

"That's a Tyranitar all right." Akito said.

Emi yelped as she ran and then tripped, twisting her ankle. "Ow! My ankle, my ankle!"

"Emi!" Akito gasped and ran to her while the others ran the other way.

Larvitar looked back to see what his father/trainer was doing. Emi groaned in pain.

"Come here, Emi, I'll heal that after we find safer ground." Akito carried Emi bridal style.

"Thank you, Akito." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled back while blushing slightly as he was carrying her in his arms. Butch, Cassidy, and Brooks Oliver rushed over but they were then blown away by the hunter's Tyranitar.

"He looks so familiar." Larvitar said.

* * *

The Pokemon hunter glared and decided to take care of Team Rocket before handling Ash and the gang. Butch and Cassidy then recognized him as the Iron Masked Marauder and he was one of them.

"It's the Iron Masked Marauder!" Cassidy and Butch gasped.

"The who?" Brooks Oliver asked.

Cassidy and Butch rushed over.

"So, you've heard of me?" the Pokemon hunter replied.

"Yes, of course, as you can tell by our uniforms, we too are from Team Rocket." Cassidy smiled nervously.

"Yeah, and we got a new recruit who wants revenge on certain twerps who knows our twerps." Butch added in.

"Hmm... Does he have any Pokemon?" The Iron Masked Marauder asked.

"Well, it's actually my first day on the job, but I'm partial to the blonde who has her own Ditto," Brooks Oliver glared. "That little brat got me put in jail on Christmas when I could've been married to Rachel Peabody."

"Alright, you can borrow one of my dark balls." The Iron Masked Marauder said.

"Oh, yeah?" Brooks replied.

"Catch, rookie." the Iron Masked Marauder tossed him one of his black balls.

Brooks then caught one with a dark smirk.

"Ooh, I wonder which one he got." Butch smiled.

"How do I use this thing again?" Brooks asked.

"Just throw it." Cassidy said to him like he was stupid.

"But first, you touch the center of it to make it bigger." Butch said.

Brooks then touched the center to make the ball bigger and then threw it to see which Pokemon was bestowed to him. And where it was a Scizor.

"Intense." Brooks approved of this Pokemon.

"I thought it would fit your personality." The Iron Masked Marauder said.

"Thank you." Brooks approved.

"Any time." The Iron Masked Marauder smiled evilly to the new Team Rocket member.

* * *

The others kept running as they went to find Diana and her grandmother.

"Please let them be home." Emi begged.

"Don't worry, Emi, I gotcha." Akito held onto his beloved nice and tight.

Estelle looked jealous, but said nothing.

"I hope they're home." Vincent said.

"Larvitar, you okay? You've been quiet." Pikachu said.

"That Tyranitar..." Larvitar whispered. "He looked so familiar."

"He did?" Pikachu asked.

"He did to me..." Larvitar replied. "I don't know why though."

"Guys, come on!" Ace told the Pokemon. "We gotta motor!"

"Motor?" Larvitar asked, confused.

"He just means let's move." Pikachu said as he ran ahead.

Larvitar shook his head and ran with the Loonatics and his fellow Pokemon.

* * *

Misty was unable to go any further as she had twisted her knee.

"You girls just can't help yourselves, can ya?" Ash attempted to joke since his sister had a twisted ankle and now his best girl friend had a twisted knee.

"Not funny, Ash." Misty glared.

"Heh... Sorry..." Ash smiled nervously.

"Hey, guys, someone's coming!" Ditto said warningly.

Vulpix growled as he looked ready to fight any possible intruder. Behind the rocks, Brooks's Scizor was coming for them.

"It's a Scizor." Vincent said.

"What's he doing here?" Ace glared at the dangerous looking Pokemon.

"He must want Celebi." Tech suggested.

"Well at least there is just one Pokémon to face." Estelle said.

There then came another dangerous, menacing looking Pokemon at Scizor's side.

"Oh, come on!" Akito and Estelle complained.

"Brock, take care of Celebi,' Sam handed the Pokemon over. "I'm with ya, Ash."

"Oh, sorry, is this yours?" Tech handed the ball over to the boy he had found when they found the boy at first.

"Yeah!" Sam took the ball so he could do a Pokemon battle with Ash.

"That second Pokémon is a Sneasel." Estelle said.

"I never did like them." Akito commented.

Ash took out his Bayleaf while Sam took out what looked like a Charmeleon. The Sneasel and the Scizor then went to attack Bayleaf and Charmeleon.

"I want to join in." Larvitar said.

"Okay, even though three against two is unfair." AKito smirked.

Larvitar jumped up and joined in the Pokemon fight. He joined Bayleaf's fight.

"Quick, Bayleaf, use your Razor Leaf!" Ash coached.

Bayleaf then did that while Scizor made more of himself appear and then punch the Bayleaf in the face from sneak attack.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Larvitar glared.

"Larvitar, use Dig!" Akito coached.

"Check!" Larvitar nodded as he then used his attack against the Scizor.

And where it was surprised by the attack. Scizor then did its attack of multiplying and Larvitar looked all around to see if he could find the real one.

"It's using Double Team." Sam recognized.

"Larvitar, just stay calm and sense for the real one." Akito told him.

Larvitar did his best and once he found the right one, he used his Dig attack on that one again. Scizor was then impacted from that. Larvitar then used Hidden Power and hit it again, causing it to be flung towards a rock.

"Yeah, Larvitar, you did it!" Akito cheered for his Pokemon.

"That's for Bayleaf!" Larvitar glared at Scizor.

"Wow, you're a great trainer, Akito." Sam smiled.

"It helps to have great Pokemon," Akito smiled back before becoming determined. "Watch out, Sneasel."

Sneasel was then coming for Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, use Head Butt!" Sam called.

Charmeleon then cried out before head butting against the Sneasel and made it fly against a rock and faint.

"Hey, you're not a bad trainer yourself." Ash smiled at Sam.

"Yeah." Akito smiled.

"Are you okay, Bayleaf?" Larvitar asked.

"Ooh, he's got a cut on his cheek." Ash noticed, cringing for his Pokemon.

Estelle came up to Bayleaf and put her hand against the Pokemon's cheek and healed the cut instantly.

"Whoa! That's impressive." Sam smiled.

Estelle smiled as she had healed the Pokemon before then narrowing her eyes to the Sneasel and Scizor. "Now to take care of you two while we see Diana and her grandmother."

* * *

The two bad Pokemon were tied up to the rocks they fell by and the group then went to find Diana and her grandmother.

"That should keep them busy." Akito said.

"Come on, let's find Towa." Sam reminded them about poor Celebi.

The others nodded and went back to find their friends in Arborville before it would be too late. The Iron Masked Marauder was traveling with Team Rocket as they then found Scizor and Sneasel were tied up to rocks.

"Looks like they are much more difficult than we thought." Brooks said.


	7. Chapter 7

"I still can't believe Brooks Oliver is with Team Rocket..." Eloise said. "He's absolutely terrible, terrible, terrible!"

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

"What did he do that's so bad to you?" Duck scoffed. "Take candy away from you?"

"No, but he was going to marry Mr. Peabody's daughter!" Eloise replied. "He was only using her though!"

"Yeah, he only wanted to marry her for her money." Estelle said.

"Wow, he does sound like a jerk." Lexi had to admit.

"So, uh, how rich is this Rachel Peabody girl then?" Duck asked with an eager smirk.

" **DUCK!** " Everyone glared.

"Hey, I just wanna know, is she as cute as she is rich?" Duck asked innocently.

Everyone grumbled about Duck as they kept walking along until they were suddenly hit with fog.

"This is getting bad." Brock said.

Togepi was so scared he dug himself inside of Misty's bag.

"Uh-oh, how are we going to find our way now?" Estelle asked.

Celebi sounded worse from the fog.

"We better keep moving," Rev suggested. "If we stop now, it might be too late."

"Guys, look!" Pikachu saw someone coming which made everyone look forward.

"It's an Ursaring!" Sam recognized the Pokemon coming.

Everyone looked cautious until a little Teddiursa came beside the Ursaring which made Teddy stare at them. Teddy went up to them curiously. The wild Teddiursa and Ursaring took a long look at Teddy. Teddy looked at them too and felt connected to them somehow the same way Larvitar felt connected to the Tyranitar from earlier.

"Do I know you two from somewhere?" Teddy asked.

The Teddiursa and Ursaring looked to each other.

"Let your humans follow us." Ursaring told the other Teddiursa as she then left with her own.

Teddy nodded and followed.

"They want us to follow them." Jenny told the others since she could now talk to Pokemon like the Fudo siblings and Felicity.

And where they soon started to follow them.

"Mama, they look like me..." Teddy said to Estelle about the wild bear-like Pokemon.

"That's because that's an Ursaring, it's your evolved form and that would be it's child, a Teddiursa." Estelle told him.

"Hmm..." Teddy hummed at his kind.

They kept walking until they passed a wild Stantler in the fog who then took it from there.

* * *

Teddy stared at the Teddiursa and Ursaring as they went along without them and the Stantler took the lead from there.

"Reminds me of Bambi." Jenny commented about Stantler.

"Cool, a real Stantler." Eloise smiled.

* * *

They kept going further throughout the forest until the Stantler stopped in the grass to see yet another Pokemon of the forest.

"That one, I am not sure what is..." Felicity said about the ground Pokemon who looked playful as an otter.

"Aw! It's a Furret." Estelle smiled.

The Furret led them around by poking its head out at every angle as they walked through the grass.

* * *

The Furret then took them out to a body of water and went back to where it came from, stopping its help for them there.

"Hey, do you think this could be the Lake of Life that Diana's grandmother was talking about?" Brock spoke up.

"I think so, but just to be sure; we better place Celebi in it." Akito said.

Celebi shallowly breathed and slowly opened its eyes. Sam held onto Celebi nice and tight and walked through the lake water. Once he was deep enough in the water, he placed Celebi in the water. The other Pokemon of the forest watched this. Celebi's eyes opened under the water as it then glowed and made a huge impact under the water from its glowing and energizing.

"I think it's working." Vincent said.

The others looked awestruck at the underwater glow. Celebi then glowed after the glow darkened and it was able to fly all around while underwater and looked much happier.

"It worked." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, look at how happy it is." Eloise beamed at Celebi's energy levels going up.

Everyone was happy because Celebi was now happy again.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Emi smiled to Akito.

"It sure is." Akito smiled.

Lexi thought this was both awesome and sweet as she was here to witness it with the others. Even the other Pokemon agreed. Celebi soon flew over to them and decided to playfully splash Ash and Akito. Sam came back on dry land with the others. Ash and Akito called out and laughed from the splashing.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Akito called out playfully as he set Emi down and wanted to go in the water then.

"I'm with ya!" Ash jumped into the water with Akito then.

Once in the water, Akito changed into his merperson form. Sam came back into the water with them. Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Jenny, and Eloise decided to go in as well, also becoming merpeople. Jenny did a double take, but then smiled, she still wasn't used to becoming a mermaid, but it was a lot more fun than regular swimming, plus she could breathe underwater and talked to anyone who lived down here. And where it was fun swimming with Celebi.

Many other underwater Pokemon joined them in the waters. Ash and Sam struggled as they rushed back up to the surface so they could breathe. Akito and the others joined them even if they could breathe underwater. Celebi made a glow around Ash and Sam which made them leap out of the water while glowing. Suddenly, the two boys were then flying with the Pokemon. Akito did the same.

Jenny, Eloise, Felicity, Estelle, and Vincent came up to the surface while laughing, they then watched as Ash, Sam, Akito, and Celebi then flew above the water. Akito soon changed back into his human form. The others smiled and waved as they were coming back to the surface. Celebi decided to heal Emi and Misty. Misty then bent her sore knee while Emi tried to stand straight up and the girls were both instantly better, much to the joy of Pikachu and Togepi.

"My knee's better!" Misty smiled.

"So's my ankle!" Emi added in.

"Thanks, Celebi!" the girls beamed at the wonderful Pokemon.

Celebi soon flew back to the boys.

"Emi, your ankle's better." Akito smiled to the girl he loved.

"Yeah and it's thanks to Celebi." Emi smiled.

"Really...?" Akito looked to the Celebi. "That's quite an impressive Pokemon."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes." Eloise agreed.

"I bet you could see the whole forest from up there." Larvitar smiled.

"Oh, you bet, little buddy," Akito smiled to Larvitar. "I haven't flown like that since Rev trained me after Tech would tutor us."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Team Rocket and the Iron Masked Marauder..._**

"So, what were these Jessie and James like?" Brooks asked Butch and Cassidy.

"Total losers, they always failed the boss." Butch said.

"They're just wannabes," Cassidy scoffed. "Especially their pathetic talking Meowth."

"Yeah, it doesn't even know the move Pay Day." Butch said.

Cassidy laughed at that.

"Well, hopefully I'm with more reasonable people, especially to make that little 'Plaza Princess' pay for what she did to me." Brooks commented.

"You're holding a grudge against a six-year-old girl?" Butch replied. "Man, and people say I'm immature."

"She ruined my plans into marrying Rachel Peabody and where I would have then gotten all the money her family had." Brooks said.

"So, you only married for money?" Cassidy asked.

Brooks nodded.

"Interesting..." Butch smirked.

"Why else marry a hotel owner's daughter?" Brooks smirked back. "I was so close until that little brat got in the way, she's so spoiled and gets away with everything because everybody loves her precious mommy and nanny so much."

"Well, if you stick with us, you'll get more money than you could ever dream of." Cassidy smirked.

"Bring it on." Brooks smirked back.

"I think I like this guy." Butch said to Cassidy.


	8. Chapter 8

Back with the others, Celebi had showed the others the way to the village and they were then traveling by foot to make it.

"It must be amazing to fly." Emi smiled.

"It really is." Akito said.

"Oh, I wish I had wings..." Emi sighed.

"Who knows?" Akito smiled to her. "Maybe someday you will."

"Possibly." Emi smiled back.

Akito and Emi shared a loving laugh together then. Celebi ended up in a cherry tree and began to eat at the fruit provided for it which made it extremely happy.

"Wow, it must really like cherries." Duck commented.

"These cherries look ripe enough to pick." Lexi said.

The others then began to eat the cherries and enjoyed them very much. Even Felicity, though she didn't eat fruit very often. Slam took a whole branch of them and popped the cherries into his mouth while also enjoying them with the others.

"Whoa, these cherries aren't half bad." Duck smiled.

* * *

Later, it was dark as night.

"I guess we should stop for tonight." Jenny suggested.

"Agreed." Lexi nodded.

"Yeah, it's quite late, late, late." Eloise agreed.

"Why does she do that?" Duck asked about Eloise's repetition.

"That's what her nanny does." Akito and Estelle replied.

"Um, okay?" Duck said, confused.

"It's just what she does, Duck." Vincent said about Eloise's British nanny.

* * *

They all then got settled in for the night and set up camp with a campfire so they could sleep for now and then get back on the road first thing tomorrow. And where everyone was asleep, well, almost everyone. Sam was awake however and sketching the sleeping Pokemon.

"Artistic, aren't we?" Vincent smiled.

"Oh, hey, Vincent." Sam smiled as he sketched Celebi and the rest of the sleeping Pokémon together.

"I'm quite the artistic one myself." Vincent said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"I'm mostly a painter," Vincent smiled. "I wanna become a famous artist like Andy Warhol, van Gogh, or DaVinci."

"Well I'm sure you will." Sam smiled.

"It's my dream..." Vincent said before blushing. "That and marrying Jenny Foxworth."

"Ooh." Sam smirked.

"By the way, we never did get your last name." Vincent said.

"Oh, I never told you?" Sam replied. "My last name is Oak."

Vincent soon went wide-eyed. "Um, by any chance, is your full name Samuel?" he then asked.

"Of course, some close friends of mine call me Sammy though." Sam replied.

Vincent looked around. "No way..."

"Is there something wrong?" Sam then asked, noticing his little freak out.

"Uh, nothing." Vincent shook his head.

Sam then shrugged and went back to his sketching. "When I meet a new Pokemon, I sketch them in this book," he then explained. "I think I'll like living in the future, but it'll take some getting used to, but then I think about my mother worrying about me, wondering where I am, and I wonder if she still wonders. What about you, Vincent, does your mom worry about you?"

"Oh, yeah," Vincent chuckled a little before sighing. "Especially, after when I was a baby before my brother and sister were born."

"You must be so lucky to have siblings." Sam said.

"Yeah, though sometimes I wonder what it'd be like without them..." Vincent said.

"Oh, don't say that, you should be lucky to have brothers and sisters." Sam replied.

"Yeah, I know, but sometimes they drive me nuts." Vincent said.

"So, um, what happened when you were a baby?" Sam asked.

"A man named Sykes happened..." Vincent sighed. "He kidnapped me when I was a baby."

"He did...?" Sam asked. "Why...?"

"I guess he needed someone to boss around." Vincent frowned.

* * *

 _We are then shown Vincent's early childhood, about a day before Akito and Estelle came to meet Jenny and would then also meet Oliver._

 _Vincent nervously fed Roscoe and Desoto their food and backed away. "Dinner time, boys!"_

 _The Rottweiler dogs barked viciously and rushed in, violently eating their food which scared the poor boy._

 _"I will never get used to how you two eat." Vincent said._

 _"Boy..." Sykes said sharply._

 _Vincent blinked and turned around nervously._

 _"I have a meeting to get to and I'm taking the dogs." Sykes then said._

 _"Yes, sir." Vincent nodded._

 _Sykes then left with the dogs._

 _Vincent winced as the door slammed shut and his eyes were then filled with tears. "Mom... Dad... Whoever you are... Wherever you are... Please... Just take me home."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Wow..." Sam frowned.

Vincent wiped his eyes and sighed. "I guess no one really has it easy."

"No, I guess no one does." Sam frowned.

Vincent then held his belly. "Ooh, speaking of Mom, I'm kinda hungry."

"Hey, I have something," Sam said as he then went to his bag and took out a loaf of bread folded in a leaf. "Diana's grandmother made this, but that was about 40 years ago."

"I hope it's fresh." Vincent chuckled as he took half a piece and bit into the bread.

"Sure is, I guess time travel doesn't rot food." Sam replied.

The two then shared and ate the bread together to satisfy both their appetites. Vulpix and Celebi then woke up and they went to one spot.

"What's the matter, Vulpix?" Vincent asked his Pokemon.

"Hey, Vincent, look." Sam said as he saw glowing white lights in the trees.

"What are those?" Vincent asked.

Sam and Vincent took a closer look to see they were shiny cocoons. The cocoons then glowed bright and they became Butterfree and they flew along the forest in a beautiful pattern which entranced the boys and the Pokemon.

"Look at all the Butterfree." Sam smiled.

"I hope you'll be free, Sam," Vincent smiled back. "To go back in time. You never know, you might make something of yourself in the future."

"I sure hope so." Sam smiled.

 _'I know so.'_ Vincent then thought to himself, knowing that Sam was going to grow up to be Professor Oak.

Celebi then flew with the Butterfree swarm which made the others then follow after it.

"Wait up, buddy!" Vulpix giggled as he ran.

"Yeah, wait!" Vincent smiled.

* * *

They were then climbing up the tree that Celebi was flying up to. Once they were high enough, they were given a great view of the Butterfree swarm with the sun about to come up.

"Isn't it so magical?" Felicity smiled as she was in a higher branch with Mismagius.

"It sure is." Mismagius smiled back in agreement.

"Felicity?" Sam looked over. "What're you doing up?'

"I sleep two hours per night..." Felicity replied. "Mismagius brought me here so we could see the Butterfree."

"I can't wait 'til you tell your parents." Mismagius smiled to her trainer.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon enough, everyone woke up and got ready to continue on. Celebi led them along as it went ahead as always.

"Well, the village is real close now." Ash commented as he walked with Emi and Pikachu.

Celebi continued to fly around peacefully until it screamed as something reached out to grab it. Akito flew up and made sure that Celebi was safe.

"Thought you got rid of us, didn't you, twerps?" Cassidy's voice came from behind which made everyone see her, Butch, and Brooks with nets at hand.

"But Team Rocket doesn't give up so easily!" Butch added in.

"Not Cassidy and Hutch again!" Emi frowned.

"Not today, Docs." Ace glared as he brought out his sword.

"All right, Ace!" Akito smiled as he then took out his own sword.

"Come on, kid, let's see if you haven't lost your touch." Ace smirked.

They both soon cut the net and robotic claw that tried to grab Celebi.

'Looks like now be a good time to test out my new strength Akito gave me on the last visit.' Ash thought to himself.

"All right, we're not leaving without that Celebi!" Brooks glared to the group. "If you know what's good for you, you'll surrender now and quit!"

"Nanny says I don't know when to quit!" Eloise firmly put her hands on her hips at her enemy from back at the Plaza at Christmastime.

The Iron Masked Marauder continued to try to capture Celebi and was then surprised as he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by someone from below.

Ash glared as he grabbed strongly from Akito's help from the last adventure they had together. "I'm stronger than I look now, and you're gonna pay for hunting this poor Pokemon!" And where he soon lifted up the four tentacle vehicle from the ground.

"Slow and steady wins the race, Ash!" Akito reminded as he worked with Ace.

"Thanks for the reminder, Akito!" Ash called back.

Akito nodded to him. Pikachu decided to help Ash by using Thundershock. And where it shocked the Iron Masked Marauder. He then shook off Ash and Pikachu before he then glared. "Nice try!" he then used his razors to cut down the trees.

Butch, Cassidy, and Brooks then rushed out of the way to avoid the falling trees.

"Whoa!" Teddy yelped.

The Iron Masked Marauder continued to attempt to destroy the forest.

"We have got to stop him." Estelle said.

"Poor trees and Celebi." Eloise pouted.

"Yeah." Ditto frowned.

Eloise held Ditto in her hands as they ran out of the way.

"This guy is crazy." Duck said.

"Man, he's worse than any other guy back in Acmetropolis or even Optimatus." Tech agreed.

"Just keep running!" Slam told them in Tasmanian language.

"I'm going to get you and your friends this time, Eloise!" Brooks laughed at the little blonde girl.

"You'll never get us!" Eloise told him.

"Oh, contrare." Brooks laughed at her.

Eloise and Ditto growled firmly to the Plaza Hotel's greatest enemy.

"And what does that mean again?" Duck asked confused.

"On the contrary." Felicity translated with a groan.

"Ohh." Duck smiled.

"Ugh..." Felicity rubbed her head, getting a migraine.

Ash came to another leg and tried to destroy it with his new strength. And where due to his new strength he was able to do so. Akito flew up with Estelle in his arms. Estelle then narrowed her eyes and used a Brain Blast on Butch and Cassidy.

"Yow!" Cassidy and Butch yelped.

The Iron Masked Marauder threw an empty dark ball at Celebi, not letting anything stand in his way. Celebi did its best to avoid from the black sphere, but in the end, it was caught.

"Celebi!" the Loonatics cried out.

"You're mine now." The Iron Masked Marauder smirked to the Pokemon.

Celebi cried out for help while trying to free itself by using its powers, but it was no use. This only made a tree crash down in front of the others on the ground. Emi soon groaned as she started to feel a strange dark power take over as if she was connected to Celebi. She held herself and held her head.

"Emi!" Ash panicked as he saw his sister in distress.

Celebi was being flung into the air and the Iron Masked Marauder then took out a dark ball to catch the Pokemon in. And where he successfully caught it. The others gasped in horror as the bad guy had successfully clutched Celebi.

"Celebi is mine." The Iron Masked Marauder smiled darkly.

"Let Celebi go!" Vincent glared.

This made the others go over and try to climb up onto the bad guy's vehicle. Ace took out his sword and it was like the good old days as the Loonatics all did their own thing. Duck with his egg spheres, Lexi with her Brain Blasts, Slam with his strength, Tech with his knowledge, and Rev with his speed.

"They're not going to be getting that Pokémon." Brooks said as he brought out his Scizor.

The Scizor jumped down and slashed which then cut some of Eloise's hair.

"HEY!" Eloise glared. "I have a very special barber for this hair!"

The Scizor looked like it didn't care as it then attacked the Loonatics.

"Guys, look out!" Ixta cautioned the Loonatics before she then took out a katana blade and jumped in the air and stomped in front of the Scizor.

The Scizor glared and tried to stab at her, but she kept blocking it with her blade while she looked firm and serious. Pidgies started to attack the Iron Masked Marauder. The man grunted out as he tried to get rid of them. Akito and Ash then climbed to the top and tackled the man with their full strength. He grunted a bit, but then felt himself get stronger somehow. He tried to pull off the kids, but then found himself accidentally pushing a lever from behind him. This made the machine wobble slightly and go out of control. Pikachu and Larvitar looked very worried about Ash and Akito.

"Are they going to be okay?" Larvitar asked Pikachu.

"I hope so." Pikachu said softly and sadly about their trainers.

'Gotta get Celebi.' Akito thought to himself as he tried to reach for the dark ball.

Emi looked distressed about the Pokemon in danger from the Pokemon hunter.

"Emi, what's wrong?" Misty frowned to her friend.

"I-I feel so scared." Emi said.

"Scared?" Misty frowned.

"For Celebi..." Emi had tears in her eyes. "What if we can't save it and Sam's stuck here forever?"

"Don't worry, we will." Misty smiled.

"I hope you're right..." Emi frowned as she looked sick about her worries over Celebi.

"Wow, you really care for Pokemon like Nurse Joy..." Misty noticed.

"Well... I did find out that I'm destined to become the next Pokemon Princess in the future." Emi replied.

"True." Misty nodded.

Emi looked terrified for the poor Celebi. Ash soon got the dark ball that had Celebi. As the machine collided with the tree, Ash and Akito then fell out of the machine with the black ball at hand.

* * *

"Don't worry, I got ya..." Ash promised the trapped Celebi, but then yelled out slightly as the Iron Masked Marauder put his foot on the boy's hand and the ball.

"I believe that dark ball belongs to me." the Iron Masked Marauder growled. He continued to push his foot on Ash's foot, surprising Akito and the others.

"Hey, you leave him alone!" Akito dashed over before then lifting the man's foot off with all his strength. But he saw that for some reason the Iron Masked Marauder was stronger than both him and Ash and where soon the Iron Masked Marauder got the dark ball back. "What the...?" he then asked rather weakly.

The others then rushed over to help Ash and Akito. As soon as they came, so did the many other Pokemon of the forest as they seemed very unhappy with the man.

"Don't waste your time," the Iron Masked Marauder glared. "It's too late to save your friend, Celebi, because the sweet little Pokemon you used to know doesn't exist anymore!"

Emi soon felt different as she stumbled back and where she seemed to smile in an evil way after groaning a bit.

"Emi?!" Misty's eyes widened as the Iron Masked Marauder then took out the Celebi as it then seemed evil itself.

"Celebi, get rid of them all! And same with you, Pokemon Princess." The Iron Masked Marauder smirked evilly as he looked at Emi.

Celebi then used its powers against its fellow Pokemon while Emi would turn on her friends. Even the strongest Pokemon were blown away by Celebi's abilities, both literally and metaphorically.

"Now it's your turn." Emi darkly told her friends.

"Emi, snap out of it, you're not evil." Estelle said.

"Shows what you know." Emi scowled.

"What happened to my little sister?!" Ash panicked.

Emi soon was able to blow them away with a blast of Psychic Power which knocked out Ash.

"Wah!" Ash groaned before passing out.

"Emi, this isn't like you!" Felicity frowned.

"Emi, please stop!" Akito begged.

"What's the matter, Akito?" Emi taunted with a laugh. "Don't you like the new and improved Emi Ketchum?"

"No, frankly, I don't!" Akito glared.

"Well, get used to it!" Emi smiled darkly.

"Wow, now I know how Velma felt when her favorite author turned evil." Akito said.

Emi laughed as she then used enough power to blow Akito away.

"WHOA!" Akito yelped, then grabbed onto a tree branch to avoid being blown away any further, but his bandanna appeared to be flown off his head, revealing his short brunette hair he had inherited from his mother. And where soon enough, Emi and Celebi both went to Iron Masked Marauder.

"Emi!" Akito frowned.

Emi soon used her power and knocked him out. Akito yelped before then falling and knocking out.

"Finally, he's taken care of." Emi smirked as she then went up with Celebi to the Iron Masked Marauder.

The Iron Masked Marauder was impressed with both of their power, but wanted to find out how strong he was before he would let Celebi and Emi show him more of their powers. He soon went to one of his own machines legs to test out his strength and where he saw that he was now super strong as he was able to lift it up and where he would use this new strength of his later but right now was Celebi and Emi's turn to show him even more of their powers.

* * *

Diana and her grandmother looked out in horror to see their friends harmed and the Pokemon scattered away. And where they also saw that something big was being formed.

"What is that?" Diana asked.

"Don't know," Towa replied. "We better go find out."

"Right." Diana agreed with her grandmother.

The two then went to find the others. What was forming was what looked like a huge nest and where Celebi and Emi were making it and they were using everything around them and where Cassidy had been sucked in it all.

* * *

"Celebi!" Ash and Akito cried out as they sat up in the middle of the destroyed forest.

"Good, you guys are awake." Felicity said as she stood with her Mismagius.

"Yeah." Estelle said as she stood next to her Teddiursa and two Ralts.

Ash and Akito tried to sit up, but then felt pain instantly.

"Take it easy, guys, you might be hurt." Lexi cautioned.

"Yeah." Misty agreed.

"But I never get hurt!" Akito frowned.

"Well, then today is he first time that you did." Duck said.

"Hey!" a familiar voice in the sky called.

"Guys, just stay right where you are!" Diana's voice called back.

"We're coming down to get you!" Towa added in.

The others looked up to see the ferryman who brought them here on his flying boat with Diana and Towa.

"They came." Teddy smiled.

"Diana!" Brock beamed.

"I can't believe they found us, I mean how could they have found us? It seems impossible, almost improbable! I mean, this technology is primitive compared to ours in the 28th century, so they must be super geniuses like Tech!" Rev commented.

Tech soon shut Rev's beak since he was talking too much. A few of the others looked relieved from that gesture due to how fast paced rambling the roadrunner could get. Butch, Cassidy, and Brooks were hiding and they could see the incoming flying boat as well. Including a certain Pokemon that was far off in the distance. As soon as they all got on the boat, they soon took off after Celebi, Emi, and the Iron Masked Marauder.

* * *

"Man, this is awful." Jenny frowned at the deforestation.

"Releasing the spirit of the forest only to destroy the forest," Towa was devastated. "This is just despicable!"

"True that." Rev said in agreement.

"Poor Celebi..." Akito said softly before looking like he was going to cry. "Poor Emi..."

"You really love her, don't you?" Diana smiled.

"I really do..." Akito confessed. "She's not like any other girl I've ever met... I would do anything for her just as long as she is happy."

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

Akito blushed only slightly to their reactions with a straight face as Emi was on his mind now more than ever.

"I have to admit, I feel the same way about Leon," Eloise told her cousin. "And I miss him very much... I'm glad he's back home and not in boarding school anymore, but it hasn't been the same since he left New York."

"You'll see him again." Akito assured her.

"You think so?" Eloise asked.

"I know so." Akito promised her.

Eloise smiled to him and gave him a hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Meanwhile with The Iron Masked Marauder, Celebi, Emi, and Cassidy..._**

Cassidy was stuck and dangling upside down inside the Iron Masked Marauder's destruction thing. "Excuse me, Mr. Masked person, do you mind letting me down here?!"

"Shall we let her go?" Emi asked under the control of the dark ball.

"Not until she sees what we can do, my dear," The Iron Masked Marauder smiled darkly. "I want her to see how strong Celebi can be so she can report this back to Giovanni."

"Don't you mean how strong Celebi can be and how strong you are?" Emi asked darkly.

"Precisely." The Iron Masked Marauder replied.

"And what do you want with that twerpette?!" Cassidy then asked about Emi as she was possessed by the darkness.

"She is the Pokémon Princess." The Iron Masked Marauder told her.

"Pokemon Princess?" Cassidy replied. "I thought that was just a myth!"

"Nope, in the right time, I shall be in charge of all Pokemon," Emi grinned darkly. "I'll become the most powerful girl in the world!"

"Alright, so what's about Celebi power?" Cassidy asked.

"Just watch and learn what a real Team Rocket member can really do." The Iron Masked Marauder replied fiendishly.

Both Emi and The Iron Masked Marauder soon looked up to Celebi ready to give it a command. The Pokemon's eyes flashed open and there was a big glow. Emi and the Iron Masked Marauder laughed as they were then rising to power, both figuratively and literally. The machine became a giant and evil robot-like thing that was destroying more and more of the forest. Celebi's glow was then zapping and cutting down more and more trees.

"Excellent." Emi smirked.

One zap went so far that it hit the waters and made a huge tidal wave as the others were just coming. This was a horrific sight for all.

"We are now under your command." Emi said as she curtsied to the Iron Masked Marauder.

"Well, I'm impressed," Cassidy struggled. "You're both extremely powerful, especially since one of you is the future Pokemon Princess, now you can let me down from here before I recommend you to give Celebi to the Boss!"

"I control the most powerful Pokemon in the world and I have the Pokemon Princess," The Iron Masked Marauder laughed at her. "Why would I want to give something that valuable to the boss?"

This surprised Cassidy. "What do you mean?"

"Now the boss has to be afraid of me!" The Iron Masked Marauder laughed. "Because the Celebi and Pokemon Princess give me the power to destroy him! With these two, I can rule Team Rocket, and the whole world if I want to!"

"Indeed." Emi said.

The two then shared a wicked laugh together.

* * *

"What is that?" Towa wondered about the Iron Masked Marauder's machine which stomped through the forest.

"Looks like a wooden Godzilla." Duck commented.

"Not the time for comments like that, Duck." Eloise said.

"Celebi and Emi must've created it from their evil influence." Tech hunched.

"Yeah." Rev agreed.

"Not Celebi and Emi." Pikachu whimpered.

"We should probably not catch their-" Tech started.

"Celebi! Emi!" Ash and Akito called out.

"Attention." Tech sighed.

"You again," the Iron Masked Marauder groaned. "Celebi, Emi, get rid of them **NOW!** "

"As you wish." Emi nodded as she and Celebi were now going to attack them.

Emi and Celebi charged up their energy and powers to shoot at their friends.

"Hold on!" the ferryman told the others as he was going to steer them away to avoid the impact.

Duck started to pray for his life. Suddenly, the flying boat was struck by Emi and Celebi. They then shot down to the water and gently floated since this was a boat after all. Celebi and Emi then tried again which rose the water levels before they went back down and the boat ended up crashed against rocks.

"Is everyone okay?" the ferryman asked.

"I think so." Misty said weakly.

"I'm still alive." Brock added.

"We're alive too." The Loonatics also added in.

"Me too." Sam stood up.

"So am I." Ash said weakly.

"Grandma!" Diana cried out.

"I'm alive too, but just barely," Towa helped herself up before seeing their enemy come from the distance. "We have to stop that thing."

* * *

Butch and Brooks were coming over, trying to swim in the water.

"We're just no match for that thing." Brooks said.

"I know..." Butch weakly agreed. "Poor Cassidy. I'm starting to think Jessie, James, and Meowth should've been here instead of us."

* * *

The good guys rushed over as the Iron Masked Marauder was coming with Celebi and Emi.

"All right, Pikachu, try Thunderbolt." Ash told his Pokemon.

"And Larvitar, try Hidden Power." Akito told his Pokémon.

Pikachu and Larvitar nodded before using their moves on the bad guy who was controlling the good Pokemon and Ash's sister.

The Iron Masked Marauder jumped up from his beast and landed on a branch swiftly. "Celebi, Emi, get rid of these children!"

Celebi and Emi controlled as much power and energy as they could which overwhelmed the others.

"Both of you do it now!" The Iron Masked Marauder then commanded.

"As you wish." Emi said darkly.

Celebi and Emi then used all their power and energy which nearly destroyed the forest as a whole. A certain Pokemon then jumped in and saved a few of the others on its back and flew with them as it then glided on the ground and sped through the forest as fast as a cheetah.

"The North Wind," Towa told the others. "The North Wind saved them!"

"Suicune..." the ferryman whispered as he recognized the Pokemon.

"Thank goodness." Estelle sighed in relief.

The Pokemon kept running until it then purposely jumped onto a branch to bend it and make the Iron Masked Marauder fall out. The man then jumped out in time as the branch then broke off.

"You must've come here to help us out." Akito said to Suicune.

"Indeed," Suicune replied. "Whatever your wish is, I will grant it, my friends, just name it, and it is yours."

"We need to get to Celebi and Emi." Akito said.

"I'll stay behind to face off against the Tyranitar." Larvitar said.

The Iron Masked Marauder sent out the Tyranitar in an attempt to capture the Suicune.

"You save Emi, Dad, I'll take him on." Larvitar told Akito.

Akito hugged his Pokemon, then looked to Suicune. "Take us to Celebi and Emi, please!"

Suicune nodded and went with them. "As you wish!"

* * *

Larvitar glared to the Tyranitar, growling aggressively. The Tyranitar did the same, ready to attack Larvitar. Larvitar looked into the Tyranitar's eyes. The Tyranitar rushed over and was just about to attack Larvitar until he looked back into the young Pokemon's eyes. And where something seemed to stop it from attacking Larvitar. The two looked long to each other.

"My son, is that you...?" Tyranitar asked.

"Dad...?" Larvitar replied, though he had hatched and saw Akito first and believed that his trainer was his parent like Teddy did with Estelle and Vulpix did with Vincent and Jenny.

The Iron Masked Marauder soon saw Tyranitar's dark ball short circuiting.

"Suicune, don't give up..." Ixta whispered to the legendary Pokemon. "I believe in you like my mother did."

"What's going on with my Dark ball?" The Iron Masked Marauder asked while looking at Tyranitar's dark ball.

Brock sent out a Pokeball which then sent out Onix as he thought that Larvitar was in danger.

"Brock, wait, don't attack!" Estelle told him.

The Onix roared and lunged out for Tyranitar. Larvitar saw Onix coming and decided to stop it with Super Power. Onix yelped as it then got attacked.

"Brock, stop, I think he's good!" Estelle told Brock about the Tyranitar.

"What? Are you sure?" Brock asked as Tyranitar's dark ball then exploded.

"Dad..." Larvitar's eyes glowed to the Tyranitar.

"Son..." Tyranitar replied.

The two then seemed to share a hug.

"That means... That Tyranitar... Is Larvitar's real father..." Estelle realized. "I wonder if that Ursaring we saw earlier was Teddy's real mother..."

"Maybe." Brock said.

"Oh, my son..." Tyranitar smiled.

Larvitar nuzzled against the Tyranitar once he realized that this Pokemon was his father.

Ash, Akito, Pikachu, and Suicune soon made it to the root machine and where Sam had been teleported to them.

"You are like the coolest legendary Pokemon ever!" Akito smiled to Suicune. "Right up there with Entei!"

"Thank you, I think." Suicune said.

The others then looked to see Celebi and Emi as they were under the Iron Masked Marauder's influence.

"Emi/Celebi..." Akito and Sam whispered sadly.

Emi and Celebi used all of their power to go after the Suicune with their friends, but luckily, the Pokemon was like a ninja, very quick and swift in step.

"That is so cool." Ace said.

"Think we can trade Duck for Suicune as Guardian of the Galaxy?" Lexi chuckled with a smirk to their duck teammate.

"Hey!" Duck glared.

The others seemed to chuckle while Duck was very much not amused with Lexi's 'suggestion'.

* * *

Suicune zipped up to the monster until it was then suddenly snared by one of Celebi's vines.

"Good job, now teach 'em a lesson!" The Iron Masked Marauder grinned darkly.

"Do as he says, my pet." Emi smiled darkly.

Celebi then used its power to harm to Suicune and all those on its back which brought them great pain instantly.

"That's what'll happen to anybody who tries to stop me!" The Iron Masked Marauder laughed at his victims.

Onix soon slammed its tail down on him, thinking he would be crushed. The boys, Larvitar, and Pikachu fell off of Suicune's back as the vines captured the legendary Pokemon. Cassidy caught them before they could fall and hit the ground.

"Cassidy?" Ash asked, confused.

"Just get up," Cassidy told the boys. "Celebi's already inside, your baby sister can't even help you."

"Don't remind me," Akito pouted about Emi. "We'll get them free from the control of the dark ball." he then said as he soon started to get her free.

"You're saving me?" Cassidy noticed.

"You might be bad, but I have a heart," Akito replied. "My dad always said that just because someone is evil doesn't mean that you have to treat them like that, you can save them and maybe even become friends. I doubt you'll wanna be friends, but you deserve better than to be trapped like this."

"Well, thanks." Cassidy said.

Akito gave a smile before then going up with Ash and Sam.

"Celebi, you have to stop!" Ash called out.

"You're supposed to protect the forest, not destroy it!" Sam added in.

"Emi, please snap out of it; you're not evil, you're good, I know it!" Akito called out.

Celebi and Emi stared until then something seemed to hit them. The two then appeared to be trying to fight through the possession.

"What are you two waiting for?!" The Iron Masked Marauder growled. "They're your enemies!"

Emi and Celebi were soon back under the possession. The Suicune yelled out as it was getting hurt by Celebi and Emi.

"Emi, stop, we're not your enemies!" Akito cried out as he climbed with Sam and Ash. "We're trying to save you and Celebi! Emi, please, remember me!"

"Celebi, don't your remember us?!" Sam called out.

Emi and Celebi's eyes flashed as they had memories flash through their minds.

 _"Emi, come meet our guest!" Ash's voice said as he and the others were meeting Akito for the first time._

 _"Coming, bro," Emi walked over and smiled to Akito before their eyes were locked into each other's. "Hello, I'm Emi, it's so nice to meet you."_

Celebi soon had a flashback of Emi, Sam, Akito, and Ash. The others urged the two to remember as they were battling through their flashbacks and possession.

* * *

Onix continued to push its tail down on the Iron Masked Marauder as it tried to crush him.

"Get off of me!" The Iron Masked Marauder growled as the Onix kept using all its might and strength. "Celebi, Emi, destroy them!" He then soon lifted Onix up and above him while Celebi and Emi went back to being possessed.

"Come on, Emi, please..." Akito had tears in his sapphire eyes. "I love you..."

Akito soon came closer to Emi ready to kiss her.

"Akito, wait!" Sam cried out, worried about his safety.

Akito soon kissed Emi on the lips, not caring about the dangers. Emi's eyes widened.

"Is he crazy?!" Sam asked.

"People do crazy things when they're in love." Ash told him, knowing how much Akito loved his sister and vice versa.

"We better get to Celebi then." Sam said.

"Come on then." Ash nodded.

Sam mustered all his courage so they could get and save Celebi. And where they soon made it to Celebi. The others watched as the root thing was then walking.

* * *

"Where's it going?" Towa wondered.

The other Pokemon were rushing over as they saw what was going on in their home.

"Is it going towards the lake?" Larvitar asked his father.

"It might be wise." Tyranitar replied.

* * *

"Celebi, it's me, don't you remember?" Sam frowned to the Pokemon.

Celebi then thought back to when they got cherries from the tree, but it still violently shook and shocked. Ash and Sam risked everything and went into the chasm that Celebi was in and tried to make the Pokemon remember them. And where it seemed to work as did Akito's love for Emi.

"I won't give up!" Sam strained as he held Celebi with Ash.

The root beast was going through the lake while holding onto Suicune. Eventually, the legendary Pokemon was let go and freed itself into the lake. Celebi and Emi were then brought back to normal at last. And where the dark ball that once caught Celebi broke.

"Emi... Do you remember me...?" Akito asked.

Emi blinked before smiling. "How could I forget the boy of my dreams?"

"Yes! You're back!" Akito smiled.

Emi then hugged him with a laugh and he hugged her right back. The Iron Masked Marauder yelped as he and his root beast then crashed into the Lake of Life. Celebi then led the others out to safety and they flew in the air until the Pokemon seemed weak again, but they could still fly. They ended up walking through the water and walking onto the surface as Celebi seemed tuckered out.

* * *

"Celebi, are you okay?" Emi asked out of worry.

The others rushed over along with Suicune. The others were relieved to see they were all right and had Celebi, but then looked worried as the Pokemon looked hurt.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked as she stood with Vincent and Vulpix.

"Celebi seems very weak." Akito said.

"Poor thing..." Emi frowned to the Pokemon. "Put it back in the lake."

Celebi started to look like it was aging. Akito took Celebi and gently placed the Pokemon inside of the lake as he looked quite worried for it. The others looked worried. Was this the end of Celebi? But to their surprise, the lake wasn't doing a thing to Celebi.

"It's not working." Jenny frowned.

"But why not?" Misty wondered.

"The forest is hurt," Towa told them. "The water is tainted, the lake is dying."

"There must be a way to purify it." Vincent said.

"That gives me an idea," Diana replied to Vincent's suggestion. "Suicune has the ability to make the water clean again."

"Suicune, you have to clean the water so we can save Celebi." Ixta told the Pokemon.

Suicune then nodded before absorbing its power and all its might to save the Lake of Life's water supply. And where it began to purify the Lake of Life.

"Believe it or not, but my parents owned a Suicune," Ixta told the others. "My birth parents that is, before their assassination and my grandmother took me and Tweetums in."

"Whatever happened to your parents, Ixta?" Estelle asked.

"My parents?" Ixta replied.

"Do you remember?" Estelle asked.

"They were killed when I was ten..." Ixta said softly. "My grandmother Queen Grannicus then took me in and I had my pet canary, who was just an egg back in those days. Since I was a princess, I decided to name him 'Royal Tweetums' after he hatched."

"Well then, what about their Suicune?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure, but this one reminds me so much of theirs." Ixta said as she then looked back as Suicune worked its magic on the Lake of Life.


	11. Chapter 11

Once the lake was purified, Akito placed Celebi in it.

"The legend's true," Ixta told the others. "Suicune can save the lake. Let's see if it can also save Celebi."

"Celebi..." Akito gently called. "That water's clean again, you're gonna be okay."

Nothing seemed to happen however.

"It isn't working." Towa frowned.

"But why?" Eloise pouted.

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up!" Akito said firmly as he held Celebi like a baby and sat on the surface with his legs crossed and took out a cherry. "Celebi, remember this? You love this!" he then tried to feed it to Celebi, but its mouth wouldn't even open. "Wake up! Wake up!...Wake up..." he then sounded like he was going to have an emotional breakdown.

"I've never seen Akito like this." Vincent said.

"Oh, poor Akito..." Emi was worried about the boy she loved.

"Celebi, you can't die!" Akito's eyes squeezed shut as tears seemed to slip out from them. "Please, just wake up!"

Larvitar started to tear up as well and where Tyranitar began to comfort his son. Teddy sniffled and the Ursaring and wild Teddiursa comforted him with Estelle. Emi hugged her brother tightly as they both cried while Pikachu nuzzled against them. Duck cried the loudest out of all the mourning Loonatics.

"Celebi didn't do anything wrong," Sam said, trying to be strong. "It was a human being who wanted Celebi to destroy the forest. Celebi never even had a choice and now, it can't have a choice! Now it's too late to choose because Celebi's gonna die!"

"This can't be the end for Celebi." Eloise frowned.

"I'm sorry, Eloise, but I'm afraid it might be." Ixta said to the six-year-old girl.

"No..." Eloise fell to her knees and put her hands to her eyes as she was now crying too.

Ditto frowned as he was on her head. This was certainly a sad day for all. The wild Pokemon and Suicune cried for their friend and where there was soon a greenish glow.

"What's going on?" Togepi chirped.

Everyone looked up to the skies to see a bright glow.

"I don't know." Pikachu muttered.

They soon saw many Celebi coming down from the sky.

"Grandma..." Diana muttered.

"I know that sound," Towa replied. "It's the voice of the forest."

The Celebi all sang in harmony as they came down from the sky to bring harmony back into the woods. And where they soon came over to Celebi to bring it back to life. Celebi was lifted out of Akito's arms and was circled by the other Celebi. There was then a white and golden glow which captivated everyone in sight. Celebi was then healed and then opened its eyes before flying and looked to see its true friends. No one could believe what they were seeing.

"Celebi's all better." Ixta smiled.

The others gently laughed and smiled once Celebi was cured.

"The spirits of the future and past can travel through time as well," Towa smiled proudly. "Of all kind."

"They must've sensed that their friend was in trouble," Felicity suggested. "And now they are here to help."

"I'm glad that they came." Estelle smiled.

"We all are." Jenny smiled back to her pen pal.

After Celebi was better, the other Celebi's all then went back to their own times.

The Celebi smiled to its fellow ones as they went back. "Thank you!" it then beamed which made an even brighter glow in the forest, it then happily glided and flew around as it was in a much better mood and a lot healthier now.

The others beamed and cheered for Celebi.

Celebi then zipped over to them while wading in the water and rushed over. However, a big wave came over and the Iron Masked Marauder came out to grab the Celebi, killing this moment.

" **HEY, GET OUT OF HERE, YOU JERK!** " Jenny yelled at the hunter, surprising everyone as she rarely got angry.

"I've got you now, Celebi." The Iron Masked Marauder said.

"Give Celebi back!" Ash demanded before running for the Pokemon hunter.

The Iron Masked Marauder smirked and flew away on his jet pack with Celebi at hand. Akito grabbed onto the man's legs to weigh him down.

"Akito!" Emi gasped.

"CELEBI!" Sam cried out.

The Iron Masked Marauder then tried to kick down at Akito to get him off from him.

"Give back Celebi or else!" Akito narrowed his eyes.

"What can you do?" The Iron Masked Marauder mocked. "You're just a kid!"

Pikachu was on Ash's back, ready to battle.

"We need to get up there and help Akito." Ash told Pikachu.

"But how?" Pikachu wondered.

The Ralts twins soon teleported Ash and Pikachu to Akito and the Iron Masked Marauder.

Ash smiled to the Ralts twins in thanks who then smiled back and he then glared at the Pokemon hunter. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then used his best move on the Pokemon hunter which shocked him instantly, and luckily, it didn't harm Akito. The hunter's jet pack then exploded and he fell right for the ground.

"Ash, help me!" Pikachu yelped as he fell far from his trainer.

Akito soon helped Ash and Pikachu. This looked like the end until the three suddenly glowed from Celebi. The Iron Masked Marauder had no such luck as he then crashed into the trees before he hit several branches, hit the ground, rolled off a hill, and hit the flat ground and his mask fell off his head. The ferryman, Diana, and Towa looked very firm and angry with him. Unfortunately he still had his super strength, but was surprised that he didn't have any of his dark balls. The wild Pokemon growled to the man and were going to teach him a long and painful lesson.

* * *

"This is all a mistake!" the hunter called out as he noticed he was out of dark balls. "A big misunderstanding!"

The insect Pokemon then trapped him into a web. He, of course, made it look like they had him.

"I think the Pokemon understand perfectly." Towa laughed.

He soon smiled evilly before grunting as he now broke himself free. Towa, Diana, and the ferryman gasped.

"Looks like Team Rocket wins this round." the hunter grinned darkly. He then decided to escape and let them off with a warning as he made the ground shake and crack open.

"What do we do about him, Grandma?" Diana asked worriedly.

"As of right now, nothing." Towa said as she was getting up from all the shaking while the ferryman helped Diana up.

"Nothing?" Diana asked. "But Grandma, he could destroy us all!"

"I have a feeling he's going to save his strength for another time." Towa said.

"I'll be back." the hunter laughed and somehow vanished from thin air.

The three looked worried, but they hoped this would be the last they would see of that horrible man.

* * *

"Come on, Sam," Celebi came to the boy. "Time to go home."

"Uh, Celebi, not all humans can understand Pokémon." Teddy told him.

"Can your humans speak Pokemon?" Celebi asked.

Teddy, Larvitar, Mismagius, Vulpix, and Ditto nodded. Celebi then asked them to tell their humans to tell Sam that it was ready to travel through time. The Pokemon nodded and did just that.

"Sam, you're going home." Vincent smiled.

"Yeah, Celebi is ready to take you back home." Estelle said.

"Home..." Sam whispered.

"You ready to go home?" Akito asked Sam.

"Don't worry, it won't matter, 'cuz wherever you are or whenever you are, we'll always be friends." Ash promised.

Sam smiled to them all before taking Celebi's hand and the two then started to glow as they flew away to go back to 40 years into the past. "Thank you, Ash and Akito, you're both great friends, thank you all for everything!" he called out as one last goodbye. "Maybe I'll see you again, someday!"

"I know we will because you'll become a famous Pokémon professor!" Vincent told him before covering his mouth.

The others looked over to him in shock and surprise, wondering where that came from. Celebi and Sam then vanished away back into the past.

"Do you think he heard that?" Vincent smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean famous Pokemon professor?" Jenny glanced at him.

Vincent sighed then. "I talked with Sam the other night... He's Professor Oak."

"He is?" Everyone smiled.

"Yeah..." Vincent nodded. "Well, as a kid of course."

"Wow, we were actually with Professor Oak as a kid." Brock smiled.

"Who knew?" Misty agreed.

"Too bad it couldn't be Mom and Dad or Aunt Cherry..." Vincent said. "I'd like to meet them as kids."

"I'd love to see my mother as a child..." Eloise agreed. "Well... After Hollywood of course."

"Yeah, it would be great." Akito said.

"Maybe someday." Ace smiled to the kids.


	12. Chapter 12

Later on, the others decided to contact Professor Oak after sharing their little adventure in the forest together.

"It was so awesome to share this adventure with you." Estelle said as she hugged Lexi.

"Yeah, it was totally awesome!" Akito agreed as he hugged Ace.

"It sure was." Ace smiled before he smirked playfully as he saw Diana and the ferryman holding hands all lovey dovey like.

Akito looked with him and then smirked himself. "Hm... Well, whatya know?"

Brock looked the same way they were and where he soon frowned and where he soon knew that those two were meant to be while he wasn't meant to be with her.

"It was sure nice knowing you, Mr. White." Diana said to the ferryman.

"Please, call me 'Maki'." the ferryman smiled to her.

Brock soon fell to his knees and got dramatic.

"Pathetic..." Duck scoffed. "You'll never see me that."

"That's because no girl has caught your eye yet." Lexi said.

"Wow, that's very harsh, Lexi!" Duck cried out.

The others merely rolled their eyes.

"Well, kids, shall we get ya back to yer parents until next time?" Ace suggested.

"I suppose so." The kids frowned.

"But first, I think we should wait for Larvitar and Teddy to say their goodbyes." Estelle said.

"I was wondering where they were." Rev commented.

"In the meantime, let's see how much you've learned, Eloise." Tech smirked.

Eloise sighed, but when Tech asked her questions, she seemed to have the right answers for him and was more focused on his problems than Phillip's former tutoring for the girl.

* * *

"So I guess it's time for you to go, son." Tyranitar frowned.

"Yeah, I guess it is... "Larvitar frowned back. "Look on the bright side, you're free now..."

"I know..." Tyranitar hugged Larvitar. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

* * *

"We'll miss you, brother." The second Teddiursa said.

"It was so nice to meet you both..." Teddy said. "Especially to find out that I'm not an only Teddiursa."

"You be a good boy now..." Ursaring hugged Teddy with tears in her eyes.

"I sure will, Mom." Teddy smiled.

"Make us proud..." Ursaring then set Teddy back down on the floor.

Teddy then hugged the wild Teddiursa. "Be a good Teddiursa for Mom."

"I sure will, Teddy." Teddiursa smiled.

"I'll call you 'Ursa'." Teddy smiled back.

Teddiursa giggled before hugging her brother then. Teddy wiped his eyes as he then met with Larvitar to go back with their human family.

* * *

"You two ready to go home?" Akito asked.

"Yeah..." Teddy sighed.

"We're ready." Larvitar added in.

"Come on, guys..." Estelle cooed. "We know you'll miss them, but it'll be okay."

"Yeah." Akito said.

Larvitar and Teddy were sad about leaving their biological families, but they would miss Akito and Estelle even more due to knowing them a lot longer from their hatching. As soon as all the Pokémon were in their Pokeballs, it was time for them to go home while Ash and the others would continue their journey. The Loonatics then went home until the next Pokemon adventure. Akito and the others were then sent back home.

"Well, it might not have been much, but it was really good to be with ya guys again." Ace smiled.

"It sure was." Akito smiled back in agreement.

"Be good now." Slam grabbed Akito before giving him a noogie.

"Always am!" Akito laughed as that tickled.

The two of them soon playfully wrestled. They laughed as they were wrestling each other for the first time in a very long while. The others smiled to their bonding.

"They are like brothers." Vincent smiled.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Jenny replied.

"Are you nuts?!" Vincent's eyes widened. "Akito might kill me!" he then smiled cheekily. "Good luck to Slam though."

"I think he's surviving." Jenny said.

"It's a joke." Vincent smirked as he watched his little brother wrestle with the Tasmanian Devil.

"You still haven't lost your touch, kid." Slam grunted with a smile in Tasmanian language.

Akito smiled back. "Thanks, Slam!"

* * *

They soon were locked in a dual headlock. The adults came over to claim their children. Atticus and Mo then smiled as they watched Akito bonding with Slam like they did back in the Loonatics days before Ace and Lexi's wedding.

"Looks like I might get out classed." Slam laughed in Tasmanian language.

Akito laughed before then rolling off and lifted his arms in victory.

"The winner and still champion!" Atticus picked up his younger son with a smile.

"I guess we should get going." Rev said.

The kids seemed to frown to this as it seemed like they had just reunited with the Loonatics, though Eloise saw Tech on a weekly basis for her tutoring.

"We'll promise to visit from time to time." Estelle said.

"As will we." Lexi said back.

"Come along then, children, it's time to go." Forte said.

The kids hugged the Loonatics as it was then time to part ways.

* * *

Back in Paris, it was around dinnertime and Eloise was done with tutoring, so she was now bonding with her parents in one of the cafes. Eloise surprised Darla and Urchin about her scientific knowledge due to Tech's tutoring and she enjoyed his a lot better than Phillip's. And where none of the kids or Loonatics would ever forget when they met Professor Oak as a kid.

"Wow, Eloise, you seem to do better with Tech's tutoring than with Phillip's," Darla noticed. "Maybe he's a better tutor after all."

"So, what're you going to do with Phillip?" Urchin asked his wife as he then passed a milkshake over to Eloise as she had ordered it.

Eloise then enjoyed the milkshake, but best of all, she got to share it with her parents.

"I guess I'll have to let him go." Darla replied.

"I think that would be wise." Urchin said.

"I just hope he doesn't take it too hard..." Darla replied as she then went to use a phone to contact Phillip.

* * *

 ** _At Andover College..._**

The dean answered his phone as it rang. "Andover College, Dean Knight speaking."

 ** _"Hello, Mr. Knight, it's me, Darla,"_** the blonde woman replied. **_"I would like you to send a message to your student Phillip Cunningham."_**

"But of course, Madam Fudo." The Dean said.

 **"Tell him that I no longer require his services for my daughter's tutoring, I hope he understands."** Darla replied.

"I shall give him the message right away." The dean said.

 ** _"Thank you very much."_** Darla replied before hanging up and joining her husband and daughter.

* * *

"Oh, I absolutely love, love, love going on adventures." Eloise smiled.

"As do we, sweetheart." Urchin smiled back.

Darla smiled back as well. "Why, if it wasn't for adventures, you might not be here right now."

"Aw!" Eloise smiled.

Darla and Urchin smiled back to each other as they remembered the first time they met and eventually fell in love.

"I can't wait for the next adventure." Eloise smiled hopefully.

The End


End file.
